


被厌恶的孩子

by alice_zqy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 全程みか意 淫, 文笔和语句都乱七八糟的 ＊全程没出现人名 ＊写得像jian尸一样, ＊宗みか ＊滑板黑车 短小 ＊极度混乱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_zqy/pseuds/alice_zqy





	被厌恶的孩子

＊宗みか  
＊滑板黑车 短小  
＊极度混乱，文笔和语句都乱七八糟的  
＊全程没出现人名  
＊写得像jian尸一样，全程みか意 淫

被厌恶的孩子把自己最尊敬，最尊敬的老师绑在床头，用自己最喜欢的那块老师亲手缝上花边的，人偶用的宽腰带蒙住了老师的眼睛。  
——明明那么漂亮，却要给那个没有灵魂的孩子用吗？  
——那条丝带只配得上老师——或是那个得意之作？  
“老师……对不起……”  
没有得到任何回答，被厌恶的孩子想，老师一定会把自己丢掉的，一定。  
被厌恶的孩子跨坐在老师身上，小心翼翼地，一点一点解开自己那件袖子长过手的衬衫的扣子，又敬重地解开老师的衬衫扣子——他不想弄坏它们——老师比起自己，一定更爱它们。  
被厌恶的孩子轻轻地脱下两人的裤子，小心地，像献祭一样虔诚地。  
被厌恶的孩子用股间磨蹭着老师的性器，滚烫的——但他知道，老师心里完全是冰冷的，完完全全。他的手抚上左边的胸口，那里那颗为老师而生的心脏，正不争气地跳动着——不停止跳动，就没有办法成为老师的人偶——只有那个孩子，那个被爱着的得意之作，才是唯一配得上心跳的，唯一被老师深爱着的孩子。  
“老师……啊……”没有任何外力的刺激，他却完全勃起了。  
他的手滑到自己的股间，带着老师性器上的体液，毫不留情地，将自己的一根手指送进自己的体内。  
忍着疼痛，又急迫地向深处探，被自己包裹的感觉很怪，但也不坏。被厌恶的孩子弯曲手指，扣弄着，向里，向里……他不知道要找让自己快乐的那个点，他只知道快点打开自己的身体，接纳老师。  
说来，老师……  
第二根……  
第三根……  
有一个细小的，愉悦的电流从尾椎骨开始，在体内蔓延，连脚趾都是麻的。腰软下去了，那个电流击中了不争气的心脏。  
身体被打开以后，好像泪腺也变得发达了起来，被厌恶的眼泪顺着脸滑下来。他很难受，但头脑昏昏沉沉地陷在快乐里。  
眼泪有没有滴到老师身上？  
那就……太……  
被厌恶的孩子扶住老师的性器，在自己的穴口上摩擦。眼泪有一滴没一滴地坠落。  
“老师……对不起……”  
“啊……”  
他狠狠地坐下去，手撑在老师腰边的床上，他不会去触碰老师的身体——那样会更这么被厌恶的。  
很痛。与自己的手指完全不能比。  
很疼。但这是老师的。老师在自己体内，被厌恶的孩子感到一种难以言表的快乐。  
被厌恶的孩子大幅度而又缓慢地上下起伏，滚烫而坚硬的性器的进出给他带来一种很奇妙的感觉——既真实，又虚假。  
他的身体向前倾去，用手捂住老师的耳朵。他看不清老师的脸，眼泪模糊了眼前的一切。但身体深处传来的快感和从某处不断扩大的痛楚让他晕头转向。  
“老师……不要听……”  
他把手按在丝带上，他不敢用力，他感到心里很难受，那颗并非出自那台烘干机的，被老师亲手抚摸过的心脏揪紧了——想被老师丢在满是碎片的小盒子里的那些破碎的部件一样。  
眼泪停不下来了，一滴一滴地滴在他的手上和老师身上，从那双没有被任何人喜欢过的异色瞳里。  
“老师……呜……老师你不要看我……不要看……”  
“老师……不要看……”  
“啊……”  
被厌恶的孩子抽泣着……呻吟着……压抑着……腐坏着……  
他突然感到老师的手抚在自己的腰上，你自己体温低的，被不停歇的制作磨出的硬皮像爱每一个孩子一样，轻轻地抚摸自己。他好像看见老师的嘴动了动，他以为自己看错了，但他真切地听见了老师的声音：  
“你会……成为……”  
被厌恶的孩子一颤，嘴巴张了张，却发不出一点点声音——高潮的快感快感铺天盖地。

被厌恶的孩子睁开眼睛，脸上满是眼泪，手边有一摊快要干涸的血迹。  
手腕疼得让他快昏迷了……  
“老师……”

fin 

抱歉，我把咪咔酱弄成这样了…………m(_ _)m  
解释一下最后的「血迹」：有的人可以通过特殊的方式获得性.快感，这里写的是通过自.残，在文里也就是割.腕。  
全程都没有人名，为了表示压抑感，我用了比较正常的双引号“”而不是「」（不过应该看不出来）


End file.
